Episode 20: Helpful Advice
Team 100 along with Aozora continue to head towards Sunagakure to deliver their package to the Kazekage. Stefan: Raiden-sensei, haven't you realised that Yoru has been acting weird since we got back to the village after our first mission? Raiden: I haven't seen him since then, so I wouldn't know. Stefan: That's the weird part, and he was late, he's never late... Guren: Yoru must be really busy if he can't even see us anymore... Aozora: Forgive me for interrupting but, who's Yoru? Raiden: He's our final member of Team 100. Aozora: Oh yes, I remember Konohamaru talking about him. Guren: Aozora, what age did you get promoted to chunin? You seem like you're our age. Aozora: In fact, I'm actually younger than you and Stefan, by a year? Guren, Raiden and Stefan all look at Aozora with amazement. Dusk falls and Raiden decides that the team should rest. They set up a camp and they all start talking about the Chunin Exams. Guren: Raiden-sensei, could you tell us what happened at your Chunin Exams? Raiden: Sorry kid, I forgot all about it! Hahaha! Guren: Hmph, you sure have bad memory. Stefan: Aozora? Could you tell us about what's in the Chunin Exams? Aozora: Sure, it's quite simple actually. Aozora: The 1st stage is a written test. Each question relates to different ninja subjects and is designed to be too difficult for any genin to answer. It checks info gathering and decision making abilities, because to pass, you have to find a reliable source of information, then cheat off them without getting caught by the instructors. They also place a chunin with a reliable source of info to cheat off. Your whole team has to pass in order to proceed. Guren: (Thinking to herself) Woah, sounds difficult, and it's only the 1st stage! Aozora: But some genin are intelligent enough not to cheat off of someone else. Stefan: (Thinking to himself) Yoru and I should have no problem in the 1st stage. Aozora: (Thinking to himself) There's also a suprise in this stage, and I'll keep it that way. Aozora: The 2nd stage tests your ability to complete a real life mission without your sensei. You're locked in a dangerous forest for five days without outside help. You're also required to obtain the Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth, in order to move on to the final stage, this requires you to fight other teams and hold on to their own. All members of a team must pass this section in order to advance. Stefan: That sounds really difficult... Aozora: Don't worry, as long as you work together, you should be fine. Aozora: The 3rd and final stage consists of tournament like fights between those who passed the previous stages. They are observed by a council of daimyo and ninja who decide which genin becomes a chunin. This takes place one month after the 2nd stage, to give you time to prepare. Stefan: Wow, I can't wait for those exams. Aozora: There's huge a risk in the Chunin Exams though... Your life... Guren & Stefan: WHAT?!? Aozora: You sign a release form to show that you acknowledge and accept such risks. My grandfather, Gaara the former Kazekage, massacred an entire team during his exams. Guren & Stefan:... Raiden: All right kids, time to get some rest. We have to continue our mission early tomorrow. Aozora has given Guren & Stefan helpful information... But will they use it to their advantage? Find out next time ob the Naruto: Lightning Chronicles Category:Episodes